


life-long love letter

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one just says "I think I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	life-long love letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanfoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanfoodle/gifts).



> A special tiny ficlet for nanfoodle, she chose junba as her pair, and #3 (anonymous love letters) from [this list](http://harinezumi-kun.tumblr.com/post/86649270988). this is the first fic-like thing i've written in a looong time, so apologies for any ridiculousness.

_I think I love you_ , says the first letter. It’s written in a hurried, messy scrawl across a piece of paper torn from a Campus notebook. Not even really a letter at all. Years go by before Aiba gets the next one, but he knows right away it’s from the same person.

_I love you. I can’t ever tell you. But I wanted you to know._

“Creepy,” Nino opines, making to toss the scrap of paper away. Aiba snatches it from Nino’s hand. He takes it home and puts it away with the first one.

For a while he thinks the letters might be from someone at school—the first one showed up in his school bag, the second one inside one of his shoes. But even after he graduates from high school, they keep appearing.

_I love you. Sometimes it hurts just to stand next to you and not tell you._

Nino starts eyeing all the staff at Johnny’s suspiciously on Aiba’s behalf. His suspicion only heightens when the next letter shows up in Aiba’s jacket pocket. 

_I love you. But I think I need to give up on you, so I won’t write these anymore. Sorry for the trouble._

“Aww,” Sho says, but Nino just rolls his eyes.

Years pass again. Really, Aiba doesn’t think of the letters much, but every now and then he remembers them with a little smile, and wonders.

One day, Ohno and Jun are over at Aiba’s house. Jun is allowing Aiba to cook for them while Ohno roots around in Aiba’s desk for a pencil. Ohno finds the letters folded up in an old Doraemon pencil case, asks Aiba about them, everyone has a good laugh.

Aiba doesn’t really think about how quiet Jun had been for the rest of the evening until he shows up a few days later at Aiba’s door, clutching a worn out Campus notebook. _Matsumoto Jun, Class 1-C, History_ , is written on the front in careful characters.

Jun barely waits to be invited in, kicks off his shoes and walks over to Aiba’s desk without speaking. He’s got that look on his face, that one he gets when he’s about to audition for a role he really wants—scared, but determined.

Jun pulls out the old Doraemon pencil case, takes out the crumpled letters. Aiba is standing next to him, watching him with a flutter of excitement in his stomach that he can’t explain.

Jun’s got the very first letter in his hand, the one that just says _I think I love you_. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Then he sets his notebook down on the desk and opens it to a page that’s been torn off towards the top.

Aiba’s heart lurches in his chest.

Jun smooths out the scrap of paper in his hand and lays it down at the top of his notebook page.

It fits perfectly.


End file.
